


Cull me Maybe

by mr_clockundstein



Series: Homesuck Song Parody [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_clockundstein/pseuds/mr_clockundstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another of my Homestuck Parody Works, enjoy! and here is the song :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cull me Maybe

Homestuck parody of:   
"Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe "  
 by Eridan.  
  
        I threww my dreams in the scratch  
        Don't judge me you filthy landwweller  
        I looked at them as they fell  
        and now its in my wway  
        I trade my soul for your kiss  
    I wwasnt tryin for this      
        but noww im at a miss  
      
    Your bodies showwin'  
    Ripped dreams a flowwin'  
    Hot nights blood a flowwin'  
      
    Wwhere you think your going lady!?  
    Hey i just missed you and this is crazy  
but here's your number so cull you? maybe...  
    its hard to feel right about you baby  
    but here's your number so here i go noww  
      
     Hey! i just missed you... bein' lazy but here wwe go noww, don't scream baby  
  
    an' all the other trolls try to stop me  
    but here's the plan noww  
    Don't go crazy  
      
     They took their time wwith the call      
     I took no time to stall  
    you gavve me nofin at all  
    but still your in my head  
    I begged an' borrowwed your wwords  
    I'm near-sighted and feel  
      
    I didn't knoww wwhat to feel  
    but its in my vveins  
    your glares wwere holdin'  
    ripped dreams wwere flowwin'  
    your conchence showwin'  
    cold nights rivvers flowwin'  
    wwhat'd you think wwas going baby  
  
    Hey! i just hit you, this is crazy  
    i can't hear you, oh cod my baby  
    its hard to think straight   
    wwithout you baby      
    but please forgivve me  
    i pity you baby  
  
    Hey! I just hit you, an' this is crazy  
    i can't feel you, oh cod im sorry  
                   
        an' all the other trolls   
    tried to cull me  
    but they are dead noww  
    so i may go free  
      
    before you left my life   
    i missed you so bad  
    i missed you so bad  
    i hit you so so bad  
    before you left my life   
    i hurt you so bad  
    an you shell knoww that  
    i hurt you so so bad  
      
    its hard to look  
    right at you baby  
    so i must go noww  
    to cull me maybe  
  
    Hey! i just hurt you,   
    for bein wwith him  
    laughing wwith him  
    cod cull me baby  
  
    an' all the other trolls  
    finally found me  
    but here's the sad thing  
    i culled you baby  
  
    before i took your life  
    i felt so bad  
    i felt so bad  
    i felt oh so bad  
    before i took your life  
    i felt so bad   
    and you kneww that  
      
    so cull me feferi


End file.
